Any Time
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Ella nunca creyó en el amor a distancia hasta que lo descubrió, el no creía en nada, hasta que la descubrió.


_Ver esas conversaciones la quebraba. Saber que tal vez nunca lo iba a conocer la destrozaba. Cada madrugada, luego de apagar el ordenador, lloraba. ¿Por qué el amor a distancia era tan mierda? Oh, no, el amor no era una mierda, __la distancia lo era.__ ¿Cómo puede amarlo tanto? ¿Cómo pueden __**amarse **__tanto? Ella nunca creyó en el amor a distancia hasta que lo descubrió, el no creía en nada, hasta que la descubrió._

Esos "te amo" que se dedicaban eran tan reales. Y a la vez daban tanta rabia no poder decírselos cara a cara. Recordaba la primera vez que hablaron, ella lo odiaba, y él la veía como una más del montón. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de eso, no podían dejar de hablarse. Si antes no podían dejar de hablarse, ahora no pueden vivir sin hablarse. Aunque sea por dos segundos.

**Lo amaba.  
Se amaban.  
Y hoy se conocerían.**_****_

Se colocó un jean roto y una remera rosa seguida por unas sandalias blancas. Ese día no podía explicar el humor que tenía, lo feliz que estaba. ¡Conocería a su primer amor verdadero, a Sasuke Uchiha! Debía estar bonita, y simplemente ser ella misma. Aunque ya había visto su rostro por foto, nada se compara en verlo personalmente. **Cara a cara. **Se imaginaba sus perfectas facciones, su hermoso y despeinado pelo, y sus ojos negros. Estaba demasiado cursi, no era para menos. Quería abrazarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo. **Conocerlo.**

Él, llevaba puesto sus usuales pantalones gastados, una remera de Nirvana y unas converse. Pero, estaba aún más ansioso. Ella era la única persona de la cual se había enamorado. Ella era su mundo. _Ella era Sakura. _Vaya que al principio él ni siquiera podía creer que se había enamorado de alguien que ni conocía. Y trataba de salir un poco de la computadora, dejar de hablarle, que sea algo pasajero. Pero simplemente no podía, y no por ser vicioso. **Por ella**.

Habían planeado verse en el parque a las 15:00. Eran las 15:10 y él aún no llegaba. _Bien, se debe haber retrasado un poco, ya vendrá. _15:30. _Debe estar algo nervioso, eso debe ser. _16:00, ella comenzó a caminar a ver si lo encontraba. Nada. Bajo la cabeza, y suspiró. Se quedó allí caminando hasta las 17:00. Hasta que se resignó. Bien, esto no podía estar más genial –_nótese el sarcasmo-_ comenzó a llover, y ella comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué la había dejado plantada?...

Encontró a Sasuke en el camino a casa…inconsciente.

— Sasu-ke-kun… ¡SASUKE-KUN! — grito.

Corrió hacía él y lo tomo en sus brazos. _¿Qué importaba si se manchaba toda la ropa con sangre?_ Exploto en lágrimas.

— S-sakura…lamento haber faltado a nuestra cita…— dijo entrecortado, no podía hablar.

— No te disculpes, vamos te llevaré a casa y pediré ayuda…— _Había un solo problema, ¿Dónde mierda quedaba su casa?_

Caminaron más de treinta minutos bajo la lluvia, hasta que gracias a dios y todos los santos, apareció Itachi. Sasuke le había hablado sobre él y hasta le mostro una foto. No tardo en reconocerlo. Ella tenía guardadas sus conversaciones en su memoria.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿¡Y que le hiciste a Sasuke!? — pregunto exaltado y gritando.

— ¡Cálmate, por favor, yo no sería capaz de lastimar a Sasuke! No tengo idea que le paso, lo encontré tirado…— salieron un par de lágrimas más de sus ojos y el Uchiha mayor lo notó.

— Bien, siento haberte gritado. Llevemos a Sasuke al hospital. — dijo ayudando a cargar a este.

Se dirigieron al hospital lo más rápido posible. Sakura se preguntaba, ¿Qué se supone que hacía Itachi caminando cuando estaba lloviendo? Pero había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en ese momento.

La médica salió, y directamente se dirigieron a ella.

— ¿Qué tiene Sasuke? — pregunto la peli rosa.

— Uchiha tiene una de sus piernas quebradas y casi se quiebra las costillas. No es nada grave. Pero hay que tener más que cuidado, tiene un estado delicado. — respondió.

— Bien… ¿se puede pasar a verlo? Digo, si tú quieres Ita-

— De ninguna manera, Sakura. Tú serás la que lo vera primero, no tengo apuros, además estoy seguro que se alegrara más de verte a ti.

— ¿Estás seguro? P-pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — dijo confusa.

— Sasuke me hablo sobre ti. — sonrió.

Se sonrojó por ese comentario.

— G-gracias…bien, ¿puedo pasar si o no? —

— Claro, por aquí. — asintió la médica llevándola hacía donde Sasuke se encontraba.

Entro a la habitación. Él estaba despierto. Se miraron. Y él sonrió.

— ¿Sakura, eh? —

— Si…— sonrío también.

— Me gustaría abrazarte, pero apenas puedo mover mis labios. —

— Sasuke... — comenzó a llorar.

— ¿S-sakura? ¿Qué te sucede? —

— Te amo…—

— Bien, ¿Cómo debo sentirme al respecto? ¿Bien por qué me dijiste algo como eso o mal porque estas llorando? —

—…No lo sé—

— Yo también te amo, Sakura. En este momento desearía que pudieras lanzarte en mis brazos y poder abrazarte. — bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Por qué…

— Intentaron robarme, y me resistí, lo que no sabía, era que la persona que intento robarme traía a cinco personas más consigo. —

-la chica suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas-

— ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no me robaron. —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Revisa mi bolso. —

Sonrió y los ojos le brillaron. Emocionada, abrió el bolso y lo único que había en él era una cadenita con forma de corazón de esas que se parten al medio. La saco y noto que decía "S&S".

— Esta hermosa…pero no tenías

— Si, si tenía. Ya, pártela y ponme la otra mitad. —

— Bien. — sonrió ampliamente.

Allí, en un hospital, con él sin poder casi moverse. Fue cuando hablaron personalmente por primera vez. No era algo agradable para la gente normal, pero para ellos, era más que perfecto. En cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier momento del día, con tal de verse.

"_**S&S"**_

_No tengo idea de donde salió esto, solo se me ocurrió y ya (: Ojala les haya gustado._

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
